Ranjan
Ranjan is a character in Disney's 2003 theatrical film The Jungle Book 2, sequel to the 1967 film The Jungle Book. Personality Ranjan is playful, friendly, funny, mischievous and clever. He is also very hyperactive and occasionally sightly foolish and dim-witted. Although he tries to be as brave as Mowgli and constantly thinks he can survive in the jungle on his own and defeat Shere Khan, when the big moment arrives he finds the situation too big for him to handle and tries to avoid it whatever way he can. Appearances Ranjan appears at the beginning of the film watching Mowgli's puppet show about how his life was in the jungle, as Mowgli tells about Shere Khan, Ranjan jumps onto the projection screen trying to attack Khan, resulting in the screen falling apart and on top of him. Mowgli comes and secretly talks to Ranjan about their plan for tomorrow and shortly after, they both go to bed. The next day, Ranjan, (using a hammock as a slingshot) wakes up Mowgli and they both sneak past their parents, by saying they were going to do their chores. Ranjan is later seen scaring Shanti by disguising himself like an animal and jumping out at her. Shanti (not liking the prank) tells Ranjan that Mowgli's a bad influence for him and that the village was better than the jungle. Mowgli tells Ranjan about "The Jungle Rhythm" as Ranjan, Mowgli, and the rest of the village boys sing and dance their way to the jungle, until Shanti tells them to stop and Mowgli gets punished. Ranjan is partly seen watching (from his house) the villagers battle Shere Khan and as he starts following shanti into the jungle. Ranjan later saves Shanti from Kaa (by pulling Shanti out of the way, and sending Kaa sliding down a cliff). Shanti tries to tell Ranjan he needs to go back to the village, but Ranjan refuses and says they need to find Mowgli, Shanti then decides to let Ranjan help her. Later Shanti tries to see where they've been and where they haven't, Ranjan slides down a branch into some mangos and finds a peeled mango skin with a hole in middle, revealing that Mowgli or something else had been there. As Ranjan searches for Mowgli, he soon gets tired, so Shanti carries him on her back. Shortly after, he hears Shanti say that she heard Mowgli, which causes Ranjan to run off and fortunately find Mowgli. When Mowgli gets tangled in vines, Ranjan tries to help Shanti get him out, but doesn't do very well. When Baloo tries to scare Shanti, Ranjan appears to be the only one scared, so Shanti takes Ranjan away, when Mowgli follows them, all three encounter and get chased by Shere Khan. After Shanti and Ranjan hide behind some bushes, Shanti tells Ranjan to stay there while she helps Mowgli. Ranjan tries to follow Shanti, but his loincloth snags on the tip of a small branch and he gets flung into the air backwards. After sliding into Baloo's leg, Ranjan tries to run away, but Baloo lifts him off the ground (by his loincloth) and asks him where Mowgli is. Ranjan says "Shere Khan!" And Baloo puts Ranjan on his shoulders as they both chase after Mowgli. While running, they're both noticed by Bagheera, as they tell him what's happening. Once they arrive at the temple, Ranjan is given to Bagheera as Baloo goes to help Mowgli. After Khan is defeated, Mowgli Introduces Ranjan to his friends. After noticing other villagers in the distance, the kids return to the village. After getting past his parents and into the jungle, Ranjan is last seen trying to catch Bagheera's tail, before riding atop his back. Physical Appearance Ranjan somewhat looks like a younger and smaller version of Mowgli: with similar hair, body shape, more playfulness, desire to go to the jungle, and even wears a rubber loincloth exactly like Mowgli does (except Ranjan's is turquoise/blue, instead of red/orange) and, like Mowgli, he is barefoot. Role in the film Ranjan looks up to Mowgli as an older brother (not just as an adopted brother) in the film. He's the toddler son of the village Chief and Messua. Ranjan is the "little tyke" of the cast, because he is influenced by Mowgli's stories to be a wild, fun loving child. But he can, in fact, be serious when he has to. For example, when Shanti was hypnotized by Kaa, Ranjan ramptly beats him with a stick, saving Shanti's life. Ranjan sees Shanti as a responsible sister, giving him a reason to allow her to hold his hand. Although when he sees a sign that Mowgli was near, Ranjan darts off without a care in the world. At the end of the film, he is seen playing with Bagheera's tail before riding on top of him. Trivia * Ranjan getting his loincloth stuck on a branch is a reference to the 1st movie when Bagheera tries to drag Mowgli to the Man-Village. Gallery IMG_7818.JPG MV5BNDMxMDc0NzQ5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg4OTEyNw@@. V1. SX640 SY386 .jpg OEmq3a.png junglebook2_027.jpg|Ranjan with Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2 junglebook2_374.jpg|Ranjan saves Shanti from Kaa Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg junglebook2_757.jpg|Ranjan caught by Baloo junglebook2_949.jpg|Ranjan tries to catch Bagheera's tail Junglebook2 875.jpg Junglebook2 732.jpg Junglebook2 721.jpg Junglebook2 384.jpg junglebook2_018.jpg junglebook2_048.jpg junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-764.jpg The Jungle Book 2.jpg New Loincloth.gif|Clipart February 13th.png|Ranjan's page in Disneystrology Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg Shere Khan confronting Mowgli Shanti & Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli has Shanti's water jug.jpg Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Shanti is about to have her water jug back from Mowgli.jpg Mowgli is going to give Shanti her water jug.jpg Shanti has got her water jug back from Mowgli.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both going to do nothing,png.png Mowgli and Ranjan are both going to see Shanti.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are with their parents.jpg Ranjan has met Baloo the Bear.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan dance.jpg Ranjan loves Mowgli as a brother.jpg Shanti is angry and she's takeing Ranjan away from Mowgli.jpg Shanti is very angry at Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg Shanti is angry at Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both happy they've scared Shanti.png Ranjan is asking Shanti if she likes Mowgli.jpg Shanti is telling Ranjan she does like Mowgli.jpg Mowgli is with Shanti Ranjan and Baloo the Bear.jpg Ranjan is telling Shanti he's tired of walking.jpg Mowgli is going to race Shanti and Ranjan back to their parents.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are all going to the jungle.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli has to keep Shanti and Ranjan away from Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Mowgli is finaly back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan eat.jpg Mowgli is haveing fun with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Shere Khan confronting Mowgli Shanti & Ranjan.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Indians Category:Disney characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Tritagonists Category:Toddlers